


A Pianos Love Song

by lanakou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanakou/pseuds/lanakou
Summary: basically bokuaka but they are both princes and like playing the piano all shoved into a short one shot, boom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	A Pianos Love Song

The grand piano, that sat proudly in the dimly lit hall, always produced the most glorious of songs. Yet it would only obey to a certain young prince every time he gently tapped on the clean keys that spelled out a beautiful melody, his long fingers caressing them like this was his last performance. Although, the prince wasn't performing for anybody but only himself, silently judging his skills if one pale digit came upon the wrong key accidentally. He wasn't the absolute best piano player, the prince thought, he was at least decent.

As a few minutes passed, the piano never stopped a single time, the boy getting a hang of the way his fingers swept across the keys like he had no care in the world. Until he heard a throat be cleared which caused him to be knocked off focus and turn his body to face the large doors that stood not so far from him.

"Who is it?!" He called, hands cupping over his mouth as he nervously shifted on the bench, trying to steal a glance of who was hiding behind the door. Without a single response, the prince stood up and cautiously proceeded to make his way to the door, his hand clutching the knob which soon began to shake from the amount of embarrassment that was built up inside of him from someone having heard him play.

He pulled the door open and slowly peeked his head around to see who had been there.

"Boo!"

"Ah, holy s- Bokuto-san why would you do that you idiot!" The other boy, Bokuto, chuckled at his friends reaction to being jump scared, pushing the door open a little further for him to step inside before he received a harsh punch on his arm from the angry raven beside him. Instead of overreacting from the pain, the same chuckle flowed out of his mouth from earlier, "Akaashi it was just a little prank! Your reaction was amusing though." Akaashi grumbled, folding his arms and leaving to walk back to the piano instead of scolding his best friend, who followed right after him and immediately began invading his personal space. The two had been close friends for years now, always growing up by each others side and helping one another through their struggles. They were definitely inseparable, even strangers could agree. Akaashi and Bokuto were both princes yet Bokuto ruled over a nearby kingdom; he would always sneak off to hangout with his beautiful companion, who never chose to ask why he would always visit.

Today was way more interesting than he had planned though, finally being able to catch Akaashi in the middle of one of his interests. The older boy wasn't that shocked that the younger was into playing the piano though, it seemed strangely normal.

Akaashi yet again seated himself on the bench in front of the piano, hunching over and accidentally pressing a few jumbled up keys to make a harsh sound which caused the two teenagers to cringe. "Piano, huh? It suits you." Bokuto muttered yet a small smile played on his lips, settling down beside his friend as he eyed the keys with one raised brow, "I can play it also. Shocking, right?" The smallest of the two scoffed yet smiled back with a quick nod as he fiddled with his hands in his lap, "You seem like the one to be into something more messy or wild, like horse riding. Did you ever do that?" A loud gulp bounced against the walls as Bokuto hung his head low and flustered all of a sudden, "You know the last time I rode I went flying into the fence and ruined your flower garden.." Akaashi giggled at first before he started to laugh loudly, leaning against the others side for support as he played the exact same scene in his head, remembering how Bokuto had walked towards him in shame covered from head to toe in dirt and flower petals; Akaashi thought he had looked pretty cute though. "Don't stress about it Bo, you're a naturally clumsy guy yet you make it seem funny."

After removing the memory from his mind for now, Bokuto went back to staring at the piano, curious to hear a song being played up close so he turned to glance at Akaashi with a wide grin spread across his face, "Can you-"

"No, absolutely not." Akaashi interrupted, already knowing what the question would be as he frowned at the piano. Finding out Bokuto also played the piano only made this worse for him, making him believe there was a definite chance of his friend judging him. The bright prince groaned and dropped his arms to wrap them around Akaashis slim waist, "Come on! I already heard you play a bit, what's there to be embarrassed about? I won't let go until I get a good answer!" His golden eyes stared into gunmetal blue ones, mentally begging him for him to play. "I-I can't. I'm rubbish."

"Absolutely stupid! You aren't rubbish at anything. Please play for me, 'Kaashi.. Or I'll make sure to give you a right proper hug which makes the tip of your ears all red-"

"Okay enough, fine! But if you bully me for this.."

"I'm not gonna. You know I would never do such a thing." Bokuto smiled as he removed his arms away from his waist, although neither of them wanted to separate from each other. It went silent for a few seconds as Akaashi started to figure out what song he should play to hopefully impress his friend. He didn't have a wide range of selection since he usually played the same few songs over again until they were mastered so picking one out random, he lowered his hands and began to play now with an audience.

The song started off quiet until the volume rose and the younger prince played smoothly, his eyelids lowering as he sat up straight and really began to drift off with the music, feeling every sound the keys made rush through his body.

Bokuto just stared with wide eyes, not at the piano but at the boy beside him. God Akaashi looked seriously beautiful, he thought, the way his perfect eyes were fixed onto the marvellous piano in front of them, the way his hands glided across without a care in the world, the way he was just perfect in general. The impressed boy finally realised how lucky he was to have such an amazing best friend, yet he wished they could be more. He always had ever since his crush on the boy developed into not just 'like' but 'love'.

His gaze shifted onto the white keys, listening along to the song before it soon became familiar to him. He was sure Akaashi wouldn't mind playing a duet with him after all, the boy seemed nervous to be playing in front of him but it would probably become soothing to play with the taller prince instead. So, during his respectful silence, his hands moved forward to hover over the keys that were the closest to him; he could swear he saw Akaashi start to smile. After lowering his fingers to the keys and pressing down, a single song now became a delightful duet.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi whispered, pushing himself closer until his thigh pressed against a much larger one. Although Bokuto couldn't lose focus, he felt the faint touch and allowed a sweet laugh to be heard, "Gotta show you my skills as well, can't have you showing off by yourself." 

...

Their piano duets had multiplied the more they hung out. Although they usually went off doing god knows what fun, playing the piano was much more popular for them. It was something they both enjoyed and one of the only times they would genuinely feel connected in some sort of magical way. Like as if the piano was bringing them together until they would become something the two had both dreamed of in secret.

Akaashi improved his piano skills, soon being able to create his own little song that hadn't really gone well but Bokuto thought it was adorable (Akaashi pouted at this, he refused to be called adorable or anything similar).

Another miracle that happened was that each time their fingers would press on the keys, they found themselves being drawn closer to one another to the point that space didn't even exist between them. It was just simple leg touching or Bokutos foot rubbing against Akaashis, which was a method to try a relax him, yet it only made him blush as that simple movement became a more recent thing.

This was another day of 'Akaashi and Bokutos amazing performances', Bokuto liked to call it and the youngest eventually went along with it.

"Hey Keiji! Did you already start without me?" Bokuto questioned as he came bounding into the spacious hall, spotting his friend who was leaning against the piano and playing with the cuffs on his shirt. "Nope, I waited. I thought it'd be rude to continue without you." Akaashi smiled and dipped his head politely, settling down on the bench before Bokuto could even reach the piano yet, "Come on, sit." His long fingers tapped against the fabric which caused the oldest of the two to rush over in a hurry and plop himself down by his friend, "I'm here! Now what song?"

"Hmm.. Teach me a new one. Please?" Akaashi turned, puckering his lips and using those precious puppy dog eyes of his to force Bokuto into agreeing, "Alright, alright! But you gotta sit on my lap so I can guide you easily." Keiji scoffed and almost immediately began blushing before poking the left shoulder of Bokuto, "You pervert!"

"Am not! I'm barely older than you how could I be one? Now just come here before I make you!" Akaashi immediately sat up without wasting any time, being grateful to sit on those wonderful thighs that belonged to the one beneath him now after he sat. "Okay, there. Teach me one of your favourites." Bokuto nodded, surprised he wasn't having a complete breakdown right now from how easy it was to get Akaashi to actually sit on his lap yet it was now or never, he could save the teasing till another time. It was now that he could finally get the chance to make this gorgeous prince his.

Bokuto forced the other boys hands onto the keys, keeping a hold of them before he took a second to remember the specific song and pressed the much longer fingers onto every correct key that was supposed to be pressed. The smaller raven felt a shiver run down his spine as he could feel Bokutos hot breath against the back of his neck, goosebumps showing themselves although Akaashis arms were covered by long white sleeves. He tried his best to focus on his hands and to try and move his fingers along on their own yet he just couldn't; Bokuto was distracting him from even playing by being this close.

"Akaashi."

"Yes, B-Bokuto-san?"

Akaashis hands began to slow down as Bokuto stopped him from playing, keeping his eyes directly on the flustered boy who had turned his head only for their faces to be dangerously close. It was now or never.

Bokuto pressed a hand to the back of Keijis neck and pushed his head forward, tilting his own head until he connected their lips together in a kiss that was just meant to happen. Akaashi could swear fireworks were being set off in his stomach as his hands moved from the piano so he could wrap his arms around the others shoulders, his fingers gently playing with a few strands of Bokutos hair. Their eyes were both shut tight, making the most of this kiss.

Their eyes were closed until Akaashis shot open after he pulled away to catch his breath, his heart beating furiously yet he didn't regret kissing his back; just like how Bokuto didn't regret kissing him. They stared into each others eyes in silence, the only thing filling the room was their quiet breaths until Keiji felt his lips open again yet this time to speak, "You're so cheeky, Bo." Bokutos eyes widened before he started to chuckle and brushed a loose strand of hair from his, not so, friends face, "It's what love does to me. Makes me change and go completely stupid just for you." The other prince shook his head with a shy smile on his face, gripping onto Bokutos shirt from the front.

"Now kiss me again but make it last longer than any song we have played."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been on here in ages and AHSDKJASO HI HELLO TO WHOEVER READS THIS! I HOPE IT WAS COOL!? <3


End file.
